


Remix of Physical Therapy of ClawfootTub

by unvb



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvb/pseuds/unvb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had problems with his legs and meeting with therapist Lehnsherr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remix of Physical Therapy of ClawfootTub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClawfootTub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawfootTub/gifts).
  * Inspired by [XMFC Art, All together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381339) by [ClawfootTub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawfootTub/pseuds/ClawfootTub). 



[](http://s129.photobucket.com/user/unvb/media/cherikphysicaltherapy1_zps8abde737.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ClawfootTub like it enough not to blame me for changing the posture in her lovely artwork


End file.
